A mortised and tenoned post and beam framing structure is known of the type which includes vertical posts and sloped beams that usually form a plurality of posts and beams extending in parallel spaced relationship with respect to one another, with purlins extending laterally across the beams and posts with glass panes or other sheets of material extending between the beams and purlins. The beams support their own weight in addition to the weight of horizontal purlins, sheets of material and any external loads placed on the structure such as wind forces, rain, snow, ice, etc. The posts and beams are assembled on site, enabling them to be efficiently mass produced as independent components, and to be handled, stored and erected by relatively unskilled labor.
The usual load bearing connectors, for attaching the posts to the foundation or basewall, are anchor clips which fasten to the bottom of the posts and are then connected rigidly to the supporting surface. Similarly, the inclining beams have fixed or pivoting anchor clips fastened to the ends and underside of the beams and the clips are then fastened rigidly to a higher support surface. The use of pre-sized purlins, muntins and eave headers between the post and beam assemblies determines the horizontal spacing relationships and increases the speed with which the frame can be erected.